Portable display devices have been being widespread, which are capable of receiving terrestrial digital broadcasting signal and the like. In each of these display devices, it is necessary to mount an antenna, which receives airwaves, in an inside or outside of a cabinet which composes the device. In particular, as a method of realizing high-sensitivity reception, a diversity method, in which a plurality of antennas are provided, is used. Moreover, a variety of efforts have been made as to which shape the plurality of antennas are formed into and how the antennas are mounted (for example, refer to PTLs 1 to 3).